dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Bradley
Claire Bradley ' ( born '''Karina Vesna Marković ', Serbian: Карина Марковић) is one of the many female protagonists of A Most Sensational Trial and its rewrite A Multitude of Details. She is James Bradley's wife and a somewhat unwilling participant in the events of A Most Sensational Trial, in which she goes to the Underworld and becomes involved in the affairs of government, as well as dispensing sagely advice to Asia about being a good Christian. In A Multitude of Details, Claire is simply James' wife, and his closest confidant and adviser. Again, she's also one of the supporting protagonists, though she has a larger role in this story than in its original incarnation. Appearance TBRW Personality Claire is brave and hard-working, and has a cheerful disposition. As a devout Christian, she has a strong sense of right and wrong, and is not hesitant to tell others if they're wrong or not. Despite being a devout Christian, she doesn't bear any ill will towards the Devils when she meets them, saying that she'll judge them "based on their actions, not their heritage." Claire likes young people, which is why she became a teacher. She teaches Integrated Math III STEM at Yonkers' Riverside High School. As a teacher, she is noted by her students to be passionate and engaging about her work, often explaining and adding onto the subject matter and going out of her way to make sure that her students understand. (Of course, if you're in IM III STEM, that means you're pretty damn smart already.) This allows her to employ her most powerful skill; her astute judgement of people's skills and habits. As a teacher, this allows her to adjust her method for each student; she can be abrasive and harsh and also kind and loving and supportive. This also allows her to deal with a multitude of people and adjust her approach to each individual. Her biggest flaw is that she is very devoted to her husband, James, willing to go out of her way to make sure that he's in comfort. While this may seem like the perfect relationship, it isn't, because Claire often neglects her own hobbies and interests in order to care for James, and often imagines that James needs her help when in fact he doesn't, which is why James is always trying to get Claire to develop her own independence; in fact, James mentions that one of his duties as a husband is to metaphorically beat the submissiveness out of his wife. This submissiveness has gone to the point where Claire was willing to forsake the education that she had painstakingly gained, simply in order to attend to James' every need, something that he has had to coax her out of. Even so, the matter of her career and her contribution to the Bradley household is a constant bone between them, with James thinking she does too much, and Claire thinking she does too little. Of course, Claire is extremely doting on her daughter, Sofie, as well, teaching her how to read, write, and speak Serbian, and being there for her daughter. As mentioned above, she treats both James and Sofie as royalty, and will not hesitate to set aside her own hobbies to care for their every need. One of the few things that Claire is willing to defy James is in politics. She's very nationalistic, and wholeheartedly supports the foreign policies of the Russian Federation, which are often favorable towards her native country, Serbia, and often tells James that the United States should withdraw out of Kosovo and let Serbia reclaim Kosovo. She also hopes for closer US-Russian relations, because in her view, the two superpowers working together will be good for the world as a whole. Despite being a devout Christian, Claire seems to be very tolerant of devils, fallen angels, and other supernatural creatures. Trivia *Claire's character is intended to be a deconstruction of what happens when you order a 'mail-order-bride,' as well as the dark side (and admittedly, good sides) of having a 'perfect wife.' *Claire has her name in Serbian, Карина, ( Karina) tattooed on the back of her waist. *She is a fan of Japanese culture, being able to speak fluent Japanese. She is also a major otaku, which has made James hate anime and manga, even though he guiltily watched a season of Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ''when she left the CD out. *Claire sees Rias as her rival, since the latter is also a fan of Japanese culture. The devil heiress sees Claire in pretty much the same light, leading the two to have long arguments about obscure bits of Japan-related trivia... *Claire plays piano, and her favorite song to play on the piano is an instrumental version of Dmitry Shostakovich's ''Jazz Suite, Waltz No.2. ''She also plays accordion, like a true Slav would. *Claire is also an amateur herbalist, and likes to use herbal remedies for wounds. *Her measurements are cm. Her height is 152 cm, or exactly 5'0. *She is fond of saying "da," the Serbian word for yes. *Her theme is Yiruma's ''Kiss the Rain. Her 'joke' theme is Slavline Blin by Life of Boris. *Claire is scared of her older sister Katyusha, despite the latter's very nice demeanor. Maybe it has to with the fact that Katyusha is a hardcore siscon towards Claire. Navigation Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Female Characters